Tsu-Zana (Earth-616)
(Georgia ), formerly ; formerly , Toby Sherman (agent) | Relatives = Toby Sherman & Barbara Sherman (adoptive parents) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Los Angeles | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 233 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Kree | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former Model | Education = High School Student | Origin = Human Mutant/Kree hybrid ("V Factor Mutant") | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Barbara Kesel; Leonard Kirk | First = Ultragirl #1 | HistoryText = Early Life Little is known of the origins and childhood of Tsu-Zana, and even her origin is unprecised: She is stated to be a Human/Kree hybrid and a mutant. She was seemingly brought to Earth, or born there, and protected by a community of pink-skinned Kree composed of Ahmbra, Bheton, Madame Singhre, Dandre and Zenna. It was said in the Kree writings that Tsu-Zana was to be the Ultimate Unifier, so she could eventually restore glory to the Kree Empire, by defeating both Shi'ar and blue-skinned Kree. Because of this, she wasn't informed of her origin or powers, and was raised in California by her "father" Toby Sherman, and her "mother", in order to hide into the human society. The Kree kept an eye on her, Ahmbra taking the identity of Amber and befriending with her, and Bheton the one of the Dr. Singer. At some point Suzy's parents divorced. In her teen years, Suzy was struggling model in L.A.. Since she was rapidly developing muscles and the agencies thought that she was too "buff" to be a model, although she was initially accepted regarding to her book containing photos before her mutation expression. Powers revealed On an audition, Suzy was suddenly attacked by a Sentinel, a left-over minion from Onslaught. The Sentinel revealed that she was actually a mutant Kree, temporary classifying her as a "V Factor Mutant". Reporters who saw the fight between Suzy and the Sentinel ran to interview her. During the interview she kept using the term "Ultra", which led to the press dubbing her "Ultra Girl". Suzy began to receive endorsements, and thought that being Ultra Girl was her ticket to stardom, so she and her friends designed a costume from sports apparel she had received from past modeling jobs. Amber, tried to convince her to abandon the superhero idea, in order to keep low-profile, but Ultra Girl was set on it. Acting against a forest-fire, she ended up fighting against the villain Effex, responsible of those fire. Alongside the New Warriors, as LAPD support. After a mission with the Warriors, Amber invited Suzy to met the Kree community, revealing her true name and origin, and asking to her to leave her super-hero career to keep low-profile, as to not draw attention to the Kree and Shi'ar, and soon serve as the Kree messiah but she refused. The Warriors and Ultra Girl defeated Effex, Suzy killing him accidentally. She was offered membership into the Warriors by Justice, but jealous Firestar denied this proposition, saying that the team roster was already full. She was later taking intel on the Kree from the Sentinel who had attacked her, now reduced to a head called Source. Some time later, Ultra Girl and Slapstick joined the New Warriors in stopping a Badoon invasion. Afterward both were made members of the Warriors. Civil War The distinction of working with the New Warriors came to haunt her, as the team were blamed for an explosion in Stamford which caused the death of hundreds of people, including children. Ultra Girl was one of the New Warriors whose civilian identities were publicly outed on an Anti-New Warriors website. Teaming with the remaining Warriors and She-Hulk, they shut down the website and discovered it was in fact run by former Warrior, Hindsight. The Stamford disaster led to the Superhuman Registration Act to be passed. Ultra-Girl became a member of Captain America's Secret Avengers. She was among the super-heroes who rescued Captain America during Tony Stark and Steven Rogers' private meeting to make one more attempt at settling their differences. After the end of the war, she decided to comply with the Act. Post Civil War Ultra Girl became a trainee of the Initiative at Camp Hammond. Ultra Girl was injured while fighting the forces of HYDRA. She later accompanied Rage, Hardball, Cloud 9, Komodo, Triathlon, Thor Girl, and Slapstick to fight the Hulk . She and Justice started a relationship. When the other former New Warriors decided to quit the Initiative, Ultra Girl instead returned to Camp Hammond to complete her training. With her Initiative training complete, she and Thor Girl were assigned to Georgia, with Ultra Girl wearing a new costume: Carol Danvers' original Ms. Marvel outfit, given to Suzy by Carol as a graduation present. Dark Reign Ultra Girl was ordered to hand over her Ms. Marvel costume, as Norman Osborn has secured the rights to the name and likeness, and was planning to create a new Ms. Marvel. When the deranged Thor clone Ragnarok attacked the Initiative, Justice and Counter Force (then calling themselves "New Warriors") arrived to stop them, and Ultra Girl, wearing her old costume, saved Justice from one of Ragnarok's deadly attacks. When Justice unearthed the original MVP's body, wanting to give it a proper burial, Ultra Girl joined him and his team in leaving the Initiative. | Powers = Ultra-Girl possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of her unique physiology. Superhuman Strength: Ultra-Girl is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting at least 50 tons. Superhuman Speed: Ultra-Girl is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the capability of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Ultra-Girl's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Ultra-Girl's body is tougher and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of a human. For example, she can withsand impact forces, such as falling from a great height or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a human without being injured. Superhuman Agility: Ultra-Girl's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Ultra-Girl's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: If she is injured, Ultra-Girl can rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue much faster and more extensively than a human is capable of. For example, she has fully healed severe burns over a large portion of her body within a matter of moments. It isn't known if she is able to fully regenerate missing limbs or organs. Flight: Ultra-Girl has the ability to propel herself through the air under her own power. While the limits of her speed aren't known, she is capable of achieving at least the limits of natural winged flight, which is about 150 miles per hour. Energy Auras: Ultra-Girl has the ability to adjust her eyes for the purpose of seeing the energy auras unique to certain beings or species. For example, she is able to see the differences between robots and humans or even the differences between humans and mutants. | Abilities = Though she has had little formal training, Ultra-Girl's natural powers make her a formidable hand to hand combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = For now, Tsu-Zana's origins haven't been really expanded: She was stated to be a mutant Kree, and the savior of the pink-skinned ethny, but was later also described as a human/Kree hybrid. It is unknown if her mutantcy comes from her human or Kree legacy, or both. | Trivia = * In She-Hulk Vol 2 #8 (July, 2006), we find out she was made a member of the new Warriors. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ultgrl.htm }} Category:Kree Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Durability (Enhanced) Category:Regeneration Category:Flight Category:Energy Senses Category:Power Sensing Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Mutant/Kree Hybrids